


Look! No Hands!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: drift, character: sideswipe, smut: energy, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Sideswipe/Drift - And you said it couldn't be done.<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look! No Hands!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Bondage, Energy Smut  
>  **Notes:** Stealing, with permission, masqueadrift’s energy manipulation ideas

**Title:** Look! No Hands!  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Sideswipe/Drift  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Sideswipe/Drift - And you said it couldn't be done.  
 **Warnings:** Bondage, Energy Smut  
 **Notes:** Stealing, with permission, masqueadrift’s energy manipulation ideas.

**Look! No Hands!**

 

Drift stood in the middle of Sideswipe’s quarters, hands bound over his head, and chained to the ceiling. Currently, Sideswipe was slowly circling him while purring.

Drift was the very color of unimpressed.

“This supposed to be turning me on?”

“Nope.” Sideswipe flashed a bright smile as he passed in front of Drift. “Why? Is it?”

“Not so much.”

“A little bit then?” Sideswipe asked, voice suddenly low right next to Drift’s audial.

Drift suppressed a shiver. Damned sensitive audials. “No.”

The other audial. “What would?” Still that deep purr.

Ok. He’d give Sideswipe points for knowing how to _sound_ sexy, but that didn’t really change the fact that Drift was chained up, feet on the floor, very much not a pleading mess of overheated circuits in desperate need of an overload before totally he died from the aching lust.

Or… whatever Sideswipe swore up and down he could accomplish without even _touching_ a mech.

There was a ghost of sensation across the back of his waist, and Drift frowned. “Touching.”

“No, I’m not.” Sideswipe held up his hands as he circled around in front of Drift again. “Not going to cheat. That would defeat the purpose of overloading you without touching you. You’d just go tell them I touched you.” He smirked, and brushed his fingers down the space right in front of Drift’s chest plates. Drift gasped, rocking back on his feet a little. “I prove myself. _You_ won’t lie when they ask.”

“Don’t kiss and tell.”

Sideswipe’s smirk turned wicked and promising, and damned if a bit of a thrill didn’t shoot right down Drift’s back. “No. You don’t.”

With that cryptic little exchange out of the way, Sideswipe started in on him. It wasn’t _all_ that much at first. A tickle of sensation here. A prickle of awareness there. Just enough to get Drift focused on _not_ reacting. Well, not _showing_ that he was reacting.

Sideswipe’s fingers clawed through his EM field, pulling, stroking. Drift didn’t know how he was doing it, but it felt good. Drift found himself leaning away from the tugs, increasing the pressure. Energy skittered over his sensornet, and his vents cycled faster.

Gone was the teasing light in Sideswipe’s optics. Aquamarine had darkened and become hooded, and he now wore an expression of concentration and pleasure. Pleasure didn’t make that much sense to Drift. There was no exchange. Was there? It was getting hard to think.

A moan slipped free, and Drift noticed the catch in not only his, but Sideswipe’s respiration as well. He wavered at the end of his tether, held back from following Sideswipe’s hands by the chain. Joints were particularly sensitive, but for as nice as it was, Drift was beginning to doubt that he’d actually overload from it.

Then Sideswipe’s hands stroked through the air to either side of his audials. Drift’s spark throbbed out hard, and Sideswipe purred. That pulling-kneading-stroking flowed down Drift’s neck as his helm felt back. It teased at his collar faring. Brushed at his chest plates.

Then it wound around his spark and _squeezed_.

The world flashed to white, the air ringing with a high wavering note. Ecstasy consumed him.

When he woke, Drift was wrapped up and snuggled close to Sideswipe on the mech’s berth. He looked up, the soft, sated smile disappearing so quickly into a smug grin, Drift wondered if he’d imagined it.

“Good, right?”

Drift’s optic ridge jumped up. “Knocked me out.”

The grin slid into a smirk. “So… _Good_. Right?”

“Don’t kiss-n-tell.”

“Funny thing about that,” Sideswipe said, nuzzling at his helm as Drift broke optic contact. “I haven’t kissed you.” The pause lasted exactly three pulses of Drift’s spark. “Want me to?”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
